Not Good Enough
by Allyson897
Summary: Itex decides that Max isn't fit for the mission, they kidnap her and... read to find out!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't claim**

**Flashback:**

**Max's POV.**

"_Come on guy's" I said as we walked out of McDonalds "I have a feeling something bads gonna happen any sec—"_

_I was cut off by an eraser's hand over my mouth. I began thrashing around but it was no use. He had a hard grip on me and I felt myself loosing air, so I motioned to the flock to do a U and A, and realized that erasers only wanted me._

_"You're flock can skedaddle." An ugly eraser said "we only want you."_

_"No!!" Fang shouted._

_I gave him a look that said get out of here and managed to get the paw off of my mouth and shouted "Take care of the flock!" I received a hard blow to my head and then my world went black. _

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

**Fangs POV.**

How did I not see them coming? I asked myself as the flock and I –besides Max- flew to a cave.

I knew we would have to stay there for a couple of days and plot a way to get her out of there.

This wouldn't be easy I knew that this time we wouldn't be so lucky.

Poor Max would think we were coming right away –Max- why did they only want her? The flock needs her!

I glanced around at the flock everyone had tears streaming down their faces- every one except Iggy who was trying to be strong for the younger kids.

I touched my face and realized that I was crying also.

"Okay guys" I said and to my surprise sounding leaderly "lets find a cave and plan for a couple days and rest up before we try to get Max back."

I got solemn nods from every one

"Fang?" angel asked "its going to be okay we'll get her back I know we will, we always do. Max always saved us so now it's up to us to save her…. Right?"

"Yeah angel you're right" I said just then I spotted a cave "Going down."

Were coming Max-I thought-I swear.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV.**

"Ugh" I groaned as I woke up and opened my eyes.

Where am I?

Where's the flock?

My memory came back to me and I started to panic and tried to get up but I just lay back down again and curled up.

It all hurt so badly everything especially my head.

I laid there for I don't know how long it could have been minutes, hours, of days.

When I realized that I could open my eyes and sort of move I sat up and looked around I was in a concrete room with unbreakable walls –even for me!—it looked like a bomb could MAYBE, break through if it was powerful enough.

It was so gray and gloomy, and I was getting really nervous.

Was the flock safe?

Were they coming?

These questions kept repeating over and over until I finally drifted to sleep.

I woke to the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor -Jeb-

"What the freak are _you _doing here Batcheldar?" I spat out

"Well maximum I am here to tell you that you are here because we are going to inflict a painful and horrible death to you. We have realized that you aren't strong enough for our mission and you will die here in this room because when I leave no one will come back and give you food, drink, or anything else." He said sounding regretful. Well that was news to me.

"Not good enough?" I practically screamed "how the _h _am I not good enough after years of being told that I was the best? How could you do this to me Jeb? I thought you were my idol once. But I guess that was one of the many freaking mistakes I've made in my short, hard, and pathetic life. Truth of the matter is that you are and _a-hole _and that will never change!!"

He looked taken aback at my speech. Well I wanted this to haunt him for the rest of his life. The only thing that would cheer me up was seeing Jeb lying face down one the floor, unconscious.

This was all so overwhelming that I fainted right there and woke up to nothing later on. How Much later? How the _h _am I supposed to know there's no way to indicate time her in this prison cell.

I knew only that I was starving, thirsty, and cold.

And I was pretty sure the flock wasn't coming because it would be too dangerous.

I actually knew they would attempt to but I hoped they didn't or they'd end up like me….

With that I fell asleep.

**Fangs POV. **

It has been five days and Iggy and Gazzy's bombs are almost done. We will make our move tomorrow on the sixth day.

I was only hoping that Max still had hope for the younger kids because a part of me knew that there was nothing we could do about it this time.

-Max- there was so much I had to tell her, I loved her and I had shown it times with the kisses, but she was so scared I knew I was making it worse but it was so hard to resist. I loved her and I hope I get to tell her at least that.

**Angels POV.**

Poor Max.

We are almost ready though, but I know that Fang doesn't think that she's alive but I still have that last amount of hope that I'm holding onto.

Max can survive anything because she is the best. I love her so much.

I don't know what the flock would do without her.

Max, here we come I promise we'll save you.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own the characters or Maxride series.

* * *

MAX-

I woke up a while later hoping that I would magically be out of there.

I wasn't I really wanted to die right then and there

So I did what I wanted I smashed my head against the floor and knocked myself out

The darkness offered its hand and I willingly accepted.

* * *

FANG-

Tonight's the night we are finally ready and in just 4 short hours we will be leaving to save Max (if she's still-- never mind)

Iggy is making some last minute adjustments on his bomb…

He said it's the most powerful one he's ever made!!

Well I hope angels right and we still have a chance… it been

A WHOLE FRIGGIN' WEAK!!

* * *

NUDGE-

I could tell that everyone -especially fang- were all wound up about later…

I tried to not talk too much.

We'll get'cha Max.

MAX-

I opened my eyes…

That's all I had strength for and I could move it took too much effort.

I finally confirmed that the flock wasn't coming so I was happy about that. My head hurt like fire and I couldn't wait to die and be rid of this pain.

I just wish I could've told fang that…..

I knew I looked like crap. I had lost at least 12 pounds and was probably ghostly white. I really didn't want the flock to see me so weak and vulnerable. Now there was nothing to do but wait for the eternal darkness to take me to its lair.

* * *

FANG-

We flew for 10 minutes and then we were there time for action.

"Nudge, go find Max. When you find her tell me. I'll take the flyboy's, erasers, and whitecoats. Iggy set the bomb off so we can get in. Angel can you pick anything up?"

"Yeah" Angel said " She's on that side of the building so set off the bomb on the opposite side."

"Alright and Gazzy, you help Nudge find max, angel you stay here okay?"

I got nods from everybody…

"Lets do it!" I yelled

"Everyone move back…"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. BA-BA-BA—BOOOOOOM!!"

Wow, the whole half of the building was off.

"MOVE"

Nudge and Gazzy flew quickly into the building.

There were flyboys coming I got into fighting mode…

I was so high on adrenaline that I killed 10 in about 3 minutes

There ware 20 left

Kick, dodge, punch, smash, repeat…

It was all so easy. I got them all and didn't have a scratch. I was smiling until I flew down do find Max, looking like a leaf so thin and white she looked dead, I would've thought she was if I didn't see the struggled rise and fall of her chest..

Everyone was crying even me. I wiped me tears away furiously.

"Okay guys U and A ... I've got Max."

I picked up her unconscious body and she felt so light.

As a feather (no pun intended).

"It's okay Max" I whispered

We've got you

* * *

**Okay My Dear Readers….**

**I haven't really left any notes at the bottom of the page.**

**More to come so you'd better get those reviews going…**

**I want 7 before I do the next chappie or I QUIT!!**

**Love for y'all**

**EdwarldLuver08**


End file.
